The invention relates generally to a toolbar wing support system for an agricultural implement.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. The opener is followed by a seed tube configured to direct seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer, etc.) into the trench. Closing discs may be positioned behind the seed tube for moving the soil back into the trench, and/or a packer wheel may be coupled to a rear portion of the row unit to pack the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain seeding implements, the row units are mounted along a toolbar assembly. Certain toolbar assemblies include wing toolbars that are configured to rotate relative to a central portion of the implement, thereby enabling the toolbar assembly to bend in response to variations in the soil surface. In addition, each wing toolbar may be configured to rotate forwardly relative to the central portion of the implement, thereby enabling each wing toolbar to transition between a working position and a transport portion. Each wing toolbar typically includes at least one wheel configured to support the wing toolbar at least during the transition between the working position and the transport position and while the toolbar assembly is in a raised position for turning at a headland, for example. Unfortunately, the wing support wheels may compact the soil as the wheels engage the ground, thereby reducing crop yields.